roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Mode Main Page Part 1
'Infinite Mode:' This only put more or diferent zombies in the current waves or change them. Also add more waves becose in infinite mode. (Other people zombies will be added for more type of zombies i will give them credits, Linking this page to the other people pages). (This is a my Version of Endless mode). (Inspiration = Endless Mode. Probably its the same but different). Welcome to Infinite mode. You can make a lot of things here just for make bigger this and also u can help Endless Mode, here are the links of Infinite Mode '''(You need ask for edit to Endless Mode creator, in infinite mode you dont need permission, just its for make bigger this "gamemode") '''Links of Infinite Mode: * Infinite Mode Part 2 # Infinite Mode Updates # Infinite Mode Shop # Infinite Mode Dialogue # Infinite Mode Levels # Infinite Mode Skins # Pre-Infinite Mode (Other Page) Types of Waves: * Wave: Normal Wave. * HardWave: Normal Wave x3. * SuperWave: Hard Wave. * UberWave: Really Hard. * ImposibleWave: UberWave x3. * BossWave: This wave has a new Boss. * InsaneWave: SuperWave x3. * CompactWave: Enemies will spawn very slow but these are 2-Inf normal waves! (Example: CompactWave1_15 that means you skip 15 waves whit this compact 1. * RewardWave: You get a lot of money or tower in these waves. * BossRushWave: This is a special wave whit a lot of bosses. * RushWave: In these waves tons of small enemies will spawn... * GlitchWave: So rare waves... In these waves u can see rare enemies like wave Inf (000...) * LuckyWave: You have a chance to get x2 money in these waves and less enemies. (Lucky boi :,D) * UnluckyWave: You have a chance in these waves to get x3 enemies (you are unlucky if u get x3 enemies) * MegaRushWave: So many small enemies in these waves. * HellWave: ImposibleWave x3 * CreditWave: Credits in these waves. * UnrealWave: HellWave x3 * FinalWave: In this wave, when you finish the wave. You will go lobby and, new zone in infinite mode will appear. called: Infinite Mode Part 2 - ? Max. * SuperFinalWave: At the end of Dimension 1 - ? will appear in the lobby Dimension 2 - ? Max. Badges: # First blood and first poor Zombie: Kill 1''' Zombie in Infinite Mode. # Wow 25 Zombies: Kill '''25 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # You are so good!: Kill 100 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # Assasin: Kill 500 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # 1k its 1k: Kill 1.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # So Many digits: Kill 10.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # The Grand Killer: Kill 100.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # King of the "Zombie Mountain": Kill 1.000.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # Ohhhhhh: Kill 10.000.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # Epic Gameplay: Kill 100.000.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # When you have 1B the game changes...: Kill 1.000.000.000 Zombies in Infinite Mode. # Survivor: Survive 3''' Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Begginer Tower Placer: Survive '''6 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Country Tower Placer: Survive 26 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Survive Challenge "Completed": Survive 96 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Holy Survivor: Survive 296 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Unstoppable: Survive 696 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Inmortal: Survive 2696 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Demigod: Survive 4567 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Infinite God: Survive 9999 Waves in Infinite Mode in one game. # Poor Man: Get 1.000$ in Infinite Mode in total. # 10k not bad: Get 10.000$ in Infinite Mode in total. # 250k Wow! you can buy a car? Or spend money in Tower Battles...: Get 250.000$ in Infinite Mode in total. # Millonaire: Get 1.000.000$ in Infinite Mode in total. # Rich Man: Get 10.000.000$ in Infinite Mode in total. # You started the game, right?: Get 100$ in Infinite Mode in one game. # 1k but in some waves you are ded...: Get 1.000$ in Infinite Mode in one game. # You played a lot?: Get 10.000$ in Infinite Mode in one game. # Lottery: Get 100.000$ in Infinite Mode in one game. # Cheaters can get this badge except if you are in really high wave: Get 1.000.000$ in Infinite Mode in one game. # Great you get double badge... Rich man and this badge: Get 10.000.000$ in infinite Mode in one game. # First Titan: Defeat: Demonic Undead Santabot # Second Titan: Defeat: Godly Necromancer # Third Titan: Defeat: Black Hole # Wow i never see that: Defeat: (Wip) # So many waves right?: Complete ACT 1 # I dont understand...: Complete ACT 2 # Well i think you need stop playing this: Complete ACT 3 Waves: ACT 1' Beggining Waves: (First time you play +5 Credits +1 Infinite) # Wave1: 7 Normal | Money: +104$ # Wave2: 15 Normal | Money: +126$ # Wave3: 4 Speedy | Money: +138$ # Wave4: 4 Slow, 8 Speedy, 4 Normal | Money: +169$ # HardWave1: 8 Slow, 13 Speedy, 5 Normal | Money: +175$ # BossWave1: 1 Boss1, 5 Slow | Money: +184$ Easy Waves: (+125$ Bonus & +35 Credits) # Wave7: 2 Doctor1, 1 Boss1, 10 Normal | Money: +212$ # HardWave2: 4 Doctor1, 8 Slow | Money: +224$ # Wave9: 22 Normal, 2 Boss1 | Money: +241$ # BossWave2: 1 Necromancer, 3 Boss1 | Money: +260$ # BossWave3: 1 Doctor2, 7 Slow, 13 Hidden, 3 Mystery | Money: +279$ Medium Challenge: (+275$ Bonus & +55 Credits) # BossWave4: 1 Boss2, 1 Necromancer, 8 Mystery | Money: +307$ # Wave13: 1 Boss2, 2 Necromancer, 14 Mystery, 9 Hidden | Money: +342$ # Wave14: 1 Boss2, 24 Mystery | Money: 367$ # SuperWave1: 1 Mini Void Warrior, 10 Hiddens, 2 Hidden Boss | Money: +370$ HardWave & RebirthWave1: '''(After completing HardWaves & Rebirth Wave1 you reset the game and start again from '''Beggining Waves whit +75 Credits & Railgunner if u have u get +100 Credits) (Max towers increse by 1. 15 to 16) # HardWave3: 2 Mini Void Warrior | Money: +385$ # RebirthWave1: 1 Boss3, 5 Lava, 5 Lighting | Money: +405$ Medium Late Hard Challenge: '(+450$ Bonus & +65 Credits) # BossWave5: 1 Boss4, 1 Boss3, 1 Mini Void Warrior | Money: +435$ # InsaneWave1: 10 Aureus Boss, 4 Boss3 | Money: +510$ # InsaneWave2: 1 Necromancer Boss, 4 Necromancer | Money: +570$ '''SuperWave, HardWave & RebirthWave2: '(After completing "this" you will start in the HardWave3) and you will get +75 Credits & Z.E.D if u have u get +150 Credits). (Max towers increse by 2. 16 to 18. Z.E.D max tower incresed by 1. 4 to 5, +3 Infinite) # SuperWave2: 1 Mad Golden Commando, 15 Aureus Boss | Money: +630$ # HardWave4: 2 Mad Golden Commando | Money: +700$ # RebithWave2: 1 Z.A.M, 3 Mini Void Warrior, 12 Lightings, 12 Lava | Money: +745$ '''Hard Challenge: (+1.000$ Bonus & +80 Credits) # Wave24: 4 Mystery4 | Money: +800$ # Wave25: 2 Guardian | Money: +850$ # Wave26: 4 Guardian | Money: +900$ (Country Tower Placer badge!) # InsaneWave3: 1 Void1, 4 Mystery4 | Money: +1.150$ # InsaneWave4: 1 Void2, 8 Mystery4 | Money: 1+.350$ CompactsWaves & InsaneWave: '(+4.000$ Bonus & +100 Credits) # CompactWave1_4: 10 Demonic Guardian, 2 Void1, 1 Void2, 20 Hidden Boss | Money: +1.450$ # SuperWave3: 2 Zombie Soldier, 2 Demonic Guardian, 2 Guardian, 2 Void, 2 Mystery4 | Money: +1.600$ # CompactWave2_7: 20 Zombie Soldier, 10 Guardian, 3 Void | Money: 1.750$ # BossWave6: 1 Demonic Undead Santabot, 2 Santabot, 4 Expired Santabot | Money: +2.000$ '''RebirthWave3: '(After completing "this" you will start back to SuperWave2 and you will get +125 Credits & Supernova if u have u get +300 Credits).(Max towers increse by 4. 18 to 22. Z.E.D max tower incresed by 2. 5 to 7, +6 Infinite) # RebirthWave3: 1 Demonic Undead Santabot 'The Big CompactWave & Big Boss: '(+7.000$ Bonus & +150 Credits) # CompactWave3_33: 1 Demonic Undead Santabot, (Next minute) 5 Demonic Guardian, 10 Hidden Boss, (Next minute) 1 Super Hidden Boss, 17 Zombie Soldier, (Next minute) 10 Guardian, (Next minute) 10 Necromancer Boss, 1 Demonic Undead Santabot, (Next Minute) 1 Grand King | Money: +2.200$ # UberWave1: 2 Void2 , 4 Demonic Guardian | Money +2.550$ '''Godly Necromancer Challenge: (+8.500$ Bonus & +200 Credits) # UberWave2: 1 Godly Necromancer | Money: +2.750$ (Big Boss +15.000$) # RewardWave1: 8 Demonic Guardian | Money: +3.000$ (Reward: Godly Necromancer (Tower)) '''''Waves: ACT 2 Lets start again... Waves: (When you start these waves you start like in the first Beggining Wave) (First contact to the other world: +100 Credits, +10 Infinite) # Wave79: 1 King Slow Lighting, 2 Speedy | Money: +240$ # Wave80: 2 King Slow Lighting, 4 Speedy | Money: +360$ # CompactWave4_15: 6 King Slow Lighting, 20 Speedy | Money: +480$ # Wave96: 3 Doctor1, 1 King Slow Lighting, 4 Speedy | Money: 600$ (Survive Challenge "Completed" Badge!) Holy Waves | Tier 1 | Easy Holy Waves: '''(Entered in Holy Waves +300 Credits) # BossRushWave1: 1 Holy Supporter, 1 Doctor1, 1 Doctor2, 1 King Slow Lighting, 1 Boss1 | Money: +750$ # RushWave1: 100 Normal, 2 Holy Supporter | Money +850$ # MegaRushWave1: 200 Normal, 1 King Slow Lighting | Money: +1.000$ '''Holy Waves | Tier 2 | Normal Holy Waves: (HolyBonus: 8.000$ and +100 Credits) # Wave100: 1 Mutant Blue Juggernaut | Money: +1.100$ # CompactWave5_25: 1 Mutant Blue Juggernaut, (2 minute later) 1 Mutant Blue Juggernaut, (2 minutes later) 40 Normal, 20 Speedy, (2 Minutes later) 10 King Slow Lighting | Money: +1.250$ # SuperWave4: 1 Black Hole | Money: +1.500$ # Wave127: 3 Undead Void Angel, 3 Mutant Blue Juggernaut, 3 King Slow Lighting | Money: +1.600$ # InsaneWave5: 4 MysteryFusion, 4 MysteryMithical, 1 MysteryMan | Money: 2.000$ (Big Boss +16.000$ +6 Max towers 22 to 28. Mithical Waves | Tier "Error" | Insane Waves: '(ErrorBonus: 9.999$ and +99 Credits) (Max Z.E.D incresed by 3, 7 to 10, +20 Infinite) # MegaRushWave1: 9 Necromancer, 99 Speedy, 999 Normal | Money: +2.100$ # Wave130: 1 Black Hole, 1 MysteryMan | Money: 2.300$ # GlitchWave1: 10 Sans Clone | Money: +99.999$ (Becouse its glitch wave) # GlitchWave2: 20 Sans Clone | Money: +199.999$ (Becouse its glitch wave) '''The Castle: '(Bonus: 1$ and +111 Credits) (Max towers incresed by 6, 22 to 28) (Max Z.E.D incresed by 1, 10 to 11) # CompactWave6_100: 800 Golem Warrior, 100 Dark Assassin. (Very annoying wave: +99.999$) # Wave233: 6 HitmanBoss1, 12 Dark Assassin. | Money: +1$ # Wave234: 10 RoyalBoss4, 1 Godly King | Money: +2$ ''Wave:'' '''ACT 2.1: Reward for reaching ACT 2.1: '''(Paladin + 111 Credits +40 Infinite)(People can make this tower) # BossRushWave1: 500 Boss1, 200 Boss2, 100 Boss3, 50 Boss4, 25 Guardian, 5 Void, 1 Void2 | Money: +50.000$ '''Waves: ACT 3: The Coliseum: '''(+100 Infinite and Max towers incresed by 20, 28 to 48) (Max Z.E.D incresed by 5, 11 to 16). (You lose all your money and start this wave) (You dont lose towers when you start here) Depends your towers places you will win this or no becose no money reward in first waves) # Wave236: 100 Mutant Blue Juggernaut, 10 Voids # Wave237: 10 Necromancer Boss, 10 Void2 # Wave238: 5 Demonic Undead Santabot, 5 Voids # Wave239: 50 Undead Void Angel, 1 Void3 | Money: 100.000$ # BossWave7: 1 Red Demigod the Tech Zombie | Money: 200.000$ # HellWave1: 2 Red Demigod the Tech Zombie, 1 Zombie Master | Money: 400.000$ '''Speedy Grasslands: '''(+160 infinite and Max Z.E.D incresed by 1, 16 to 17) # Wave242: 1 Speedy | Money: +$1 # Wave243: 10 Speedy # Wave244: 100 Speedy | Money: +$10.000 # Wave245: 1 lighting # Wave246: 10 lighting # Wave247: 100 lighting | Money: +$20.000 # Wave248: 1 SpeedyLord1 # Wave249: 2 SpeedyLord1 # HellWave2: 3 SpeedyLord1 | Money: +$50.000 # CreditWave1: 100 Money Zombie | Money: +$1 '''Zombie Master Battleground: (Max towers incresed by 26, 48 to 74 and Map growed 50% more, zombie path growed 20% more, +6 cliffs. (Bonus: +1.000.000$) # UnrealWave1: 10 SpeedyLord1, 10 Red Demigod the Tech Zombie, 1 Zombie Master # UnrealWave2: 5 Godly Necromancer, 1 Zombie Master # UnrealWave3: 5 Godly Necromancer, 10 SpeedyLord1, 5 Red Demigod the Tech Zombie, Zombie Master "'Happy" Grasslands: '(+50 Infinite, Bonus: 100$) (Your proggress dont reset now) # FinalWave: 1 Rage Void, 10 Guardians | Reward: Access to Infinite Mode Part 2 + 500 Credits + 200 Infinite.Category:Fanmade Idea